Espuma de mar
by Gotti Calavera
Summary: [[One-shoot]] Los corazones humanos no funcionan de la misma manera que un corazón de mar; si el príncipe no se enamora de ti y se casa con otra persona, a los primeros rayos del sol te convertirás en espuma de mar… {Hecho por: Gotti Calavera}


_Osomatsu-san_ _no me pertenece, su autoría es de Pierrot._

* * *

 ** _Espuma de mar_**

* * *

En las profundidades del océano azul habitan seres fantásticos sacados de cuentos de hadas, entre ellos hay una especie que gobierna ante todos los seres, son personas con cola de pescado. Tritones y sirenas reinan a lo ancho del mar sin intervención de los humanos, el rey y la reina tenía en total cuatro hijos.

Le han dicho a cada uno de sus hijos que al cumplir con sus obligaciones de buen corazón lograran ver la superficie; el primero fue el mayor, Osomatsu y el cual conto con algo de pereza en como vio enormes icebergs, el segundo fue el tercero de los cuatro, Choromatsu y exclamo con alegría las maravillas de aguas dulces con olor a frutos desconocidos, el siguiente fue el menor de todos, Todomatsu y argumento preferir la vida marina al no encontrarle algún chiste de la vida terrenal.

El último fue el segundo de los hermanos, Karamatsu, tuvo la infortuna de nacer con una facilidad de enfermarse y su amabilidad le hacía muy frágil el corazón, ya que anhelaba mucho conocer la superficie.

La superficie era aterradora, las nubes eran grises y las olas parecían arremolinarse; el caracol donde parecían trasportarse los humanos estaban en riesgo de hundirse, uno de sus tripulantes cayó al agua turbulenta por un mal paso. Kara fue curioso y vio a un ser hermoso, se parecía a la estatua que tenía en su rincón de tesoros de la vida terrenal; fue al rescate del muchacho y al pasar la tormenta lo pudo resguardar en un templo cercano.

La existencia de su especie debía de seguir mantenerse como un mito entre los demás, por eso al escuchar voces cerca se arrastró lo más rápido que pudo al agua. Vio a lo lejos como el príncipe recuperaba la conciencia con la ayuda de una mujer que parecía tomarla como salvadora.

Si tan solo supiera que el verdadero héroe tenía una aleta en vez de piernas.

Al regresar de su casa, daba suspiros ante el amor imposible, repite su nombre en bajo por el riesgo de ser descubierto por alguno de sus hermanos.

― _My Prince Jyushimatsu_ …―susurra meloso.

El nombre no se desgasta en sus labios, es más, hasta parece formar en él un sentir fuerte; lo llega a observar de lejos como suspira por la persona que le ayudo en el templo. El corazón de un tritón solo puede enamorarse una vez por toda la vida, si este se llega a romper se puede recuperar con el pasar de las décadas o viven aislados de los demás para no arruinar la felicidad del paraíso marítimo.

Karamatsu se había enamorado ante la belleza del príncipe.

Por lo que, oculto de miradas ajenas; haría un trato con el brujo del mar, tenía fama de hacer un excelente trabajo en cumplir los deseos de las sirenas si le dabas algo a cambio, por eso lleva consigo los tesoros que guarda con tanto amor.

―Ichimatsu…―llamó y las puertas se abrieron en par.

Era escalofriante a primera vista, pero uno se acostumbraba al pasar por las miradas de peces gato; ante él pudo ver a un joven de catorce con tentáculos en vez de aletas, el príncipe se sorprendió en que fuera dos años más joven que él.

―Su majestad, ¿Qué le trae ante mi humilde choza?―sus dientes afilados forman una risa de burla.

―Buen día, ¿tiene una poción que convierta mi cola en piernas?―el joven hechicero abrió en par los ojos.

―Joven príncipe ¿Por qué desea eso?

―No sé si usted lo comprenda…―explico desviando la mirada con las mejillas rojas.

El semi-pulpo lo comprendió―Está bien, yo aun no comprendo los corazones y ese sentir ¿Qué me ofrece a cambio?

El tritón joven busco entre la bolsa algún tesoro que valiera lo equivalente su deseo de tener piernas, Ichimatsu tenía la mano en espera de algo de valor; la retiro al ver que le daría el emblema de los Matsuno o incluso el tridente de herencia.

―Usted no comprende, no es algo material…

― ¿Qué le puedo ofrecer?

Ichimatsu busco algo hermoso que pudiera quitarle a su cliente; se sonrojo al pensar que todo en él era maravilloso tanto sus ojos como su cabello largo negro, tragó duro y desvió la mirada por la vergüenza de pensar de esa manera.

―Dame tu cabello y algo de tu voz…

―Pero sin mi cabello o mi voz, él no me podrá reconocer―exclamó en borde del llanto.

―Es necesario…―ofreciéndole un cuchillo.

Ichi miró con asombro como sujetaba su cabello y cortaba de un tirón, después sujeto su lengua y corto un pequeño trozo; los objetos fueron puestos dentro de la caldera. El joven brujo salió del trance que le ocasionó el príncipe y puso manos a la obra.

―Usted debe de beber este brebaje en la superficie cuando la luna esté en su punto. Para hacer el hechizo requiere de muchos sacrificios; no podrás decirle quien eres o como lo conociste―braveo con fuerte voz―Tus pies sentirán cuchillas al caminar o al bailar…

―Muy bien, pagaré el precio.

―No he terminado…―gruño un poco por la interrupción― los corazones humanos no funcionan de la misma manera que un corazón de mar; si el príncipe no se enamora de ti y se casa con otra persona, a los primeros rayos del sol te convertirás en espuma de mar…

El hechicero puso esta condición a propósito. Algo dentro de él no quería ver al príncipe sufrir por los humanos; sabe que es uno de los mayores sacrificios que un tritón puede hacer y muchos se negarían para dar la vuelta a una vida marítima.

Pero Karamatsu estaba dispuesto a ofrecer más de lo que podía con tal de estar al lado de un amor, se llevó la poción ante el temor del brujo. El joven acotó todas las indicaciones y decidió estar lo más cerca de la playa de su amado.

Bebió de ella al ver la luna y sintió uno de los más terribles dolores al ver su cola partirse en dos, las partes se tornan de otro color y las escamas desaparecen para su infortunio; ante el cansancio el segundo heredero al trono durmió en la orilla.

Jyushimatsu seguía pensativo ante su salvadora, no volvería a encontrarla ya que después cayó inconsciente de nuevo, tal vez sea una ilusión tonta, pero cabe la posibilidad que vagar por las playas ayuden a encontrarla. Se paró en seco y enfoco mejor la vista ¿Eso era una persona? Su buen corazón le dictó ayudar a la persona que se arrastraba entre las arenas.

― ¿Jyushimatsu?―Karamatsu desvió el rostro rojo al verse en esa situación.

―No es momento de alabanzas…―el joven se inclinó― ¿Te encuentras bien?

―Sí―exclamo con timidez.

― ¿Te puede parar?―ofreció su mano y el ex–tritón sintió calor en las mejillas.

Lo intento, pero el dolor en sus pies lo hizo caer en el regazo del príncipe, este en vez de enojarse le sonrió con dulzura y lo cargo hasta el castillo. Tal como dijo el hechicero, no podía decir que él le salvó la vida o que era un príncipe igual que él, se quedaba afónico a mitad de su nombre por lo que todos lo conocieron como Kara.

Se volvió el mejor amigo de Jyushimatsu a lo largo de los años, era como un hermano por lo que siempre parecían juntos a más no poder; el iluso de Karamatsu pensó que él se estaba enamorando de él, en como poco a poco podría hacer su sueño en realidad, el dolor en sus pies se acostumbraron y cuando no los aguantaba parecía tomar algunas palabras "dolorosas" para disfrazar la agonía de sus pies, pero todo valdría cuando contrajera nupcias con Jyushimatsu.

Pero cuando ambos cumplieron dieciocho, el azul cayó en una terrible enfermedad; Jyushimatsu debía de viajar muy lejos hasta encontrar el antídoto, llegó tan lejos hasta el templo donde fue rescatado, ahí conoció a una chica que sabía un remedio casero contra eso, el príncipe la miró cuidadosa como si conociera ese rostro.

Y se dio cuenta que era la misma chica que le ayudo hace tanto tiempo, su nombre era Homura y es aprendiz de enfermera desde que dejo la mala vida a su corta edad; rencontrarse fue un flechazo en ambos corazones jóvenes.

Kara despertó con un dulce sabor de boca al ver a su amor descansar por cuidarlo toda la noche, se sintió tan agradeció, pero eso no le duro mucho cuando supo la noticia en boca del príncipe en la cena. Tan radiante como el sol le dijo que encontró a la mujer que sería la madre de sus hijos, él se guardó sus sentimientos y con la cabeza acepto ser el padrino de bodas.

Las piernas ya no dolieron, en cambio era el corazón que se encontraba roto al verlo tan feliz con otra persona, lloró y fingió que fue de felicidad; todos festejaban arriba del barco en cambio Kara aún tenía tiempo de mirar su última noche.

―Hermano, hermano…―unas voces nocturnas le hacen ver abajo.

―Osomatsu, Choromatsu y Todomatsu ¿Qué hacen aquí?

―Lo mismo nos preguntamos, Mierdamatsu―exclamo el menor―Ha pasado mucho tiempo…

― ¿Cómo me encontraron?

―Eso no importa…―hablo el tercero.

― ¿Y su cabello?

―No hay tiempo, lo hemos cambiado por una daga del brujo; córtale el cuello aquel que te rompió el corazón y con la sangre lo untas en tus pies para que la cola vuelva a crecer―explicó el mayor y le lanzó el arma―Debes apresurarte…

Kara tembló ante esas órdenes, podría volver; ser de nuevo un tritón feliz y vivir juntos con sus hermanos, ellos tendrían pareja y él se quedaría solo ante el cuidado de los sobrinos. La felicidad no volvería a estar en su rostro ¿valía la pena la vida de su amor para volver a casa? Solo un movimiento le bastaba para asesinarlo, pero no podía.

Lo ama demasiado, no podría vivir con la culpa de asesinarlo, entre el llanto comenzó a escribir una carta de despedida profesando todo el amor que sintió por él, no es su culpa enamorarse de una mujer ya que descubrió hace mucho que este amor era en si más imposible que volver toda el agua salada del mar en dulce. Sus hermanos esperaron su llegada y con la daga limpia se lanzó por la borda para volverse la espuma de mar.

Su cuerpo se hundió en profundidades, su cuerpo comenzó a sentir burbujas mientras sus hermanos gritaban con horror como desaparecía ante sus ojos. Ellos aun siguieron intentando rejuntar sus restos a pesar de ya no haber nada.

… O eso pensaron.

En una bola de cristal, como si nieve se tratará, se encontraban los restos del joven príncipe. El dueño de esa esfera era nada más ni nada menos que del brujo, lloró ante el suicidio de su amado, tantos años viéndolo de lejos desde que llegó a su choza.

¿Por qué estos sentimientos no llegaron a él antes?

Y aunque lo hubiera hecho ¿Qué podría hacer? No podría habérselo expresado al príncipe cuando llego a su choza en busca de ayuda; y así él dudaría ante su corazón. Pero eso nunca sucedió, solo eran distintos panoramas que se inventaba para no sentirse como una mierda ahora.

Tal vez en alguna otra vida, le confesaría su sentir.

Los siglos corrieron, el brujo ahora era un humano, la esfera desapareció junto con su cuerpo pasado para que pudieran reencontrarse. El príncipe ahora era su hermano. Tan jodida resultaba la vida ¿Cierto?

¿Qué tanto debe sufrir?

De su boca no mascullaba palabras de amor, eran ofensas e insultos por todo el odio que sintió al no poder hacer nada por él. No podía seguir con el lamento de su vida pasada y más cuando el viejo amor del príncipe estaba entre ellos.

Al igual que él parecía recordar toda su vida pasada, a diferencia de él; está dispuesto a responder los sentimientos de Kara…

Solo espera que su príncipe no los corresponda, y sí es así; él se volvería espuma de mar.

* * *

¿Gustan reviews?


End file.
